Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ 88\% \times -\dfrac{8}{8} = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ -\dfrac{8}{8} \times 100\% = -100\%$ Now we have: $ 87.5\% \times -100\% = {?} $ $ 87.5\% \times -100\% = -87.5 \% $